Bulan Purnama
by Ren Haruto
Summary: Hanyalah sebuah kisah dari sepasang sahabat yang telah berjanji dibawah terpaan kasih sayang sinar rembulan untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain. Great War, kematian, kehilangan, serta kebahagiaan adalah bumbu-bumbu penyedap untuk kisah sepasang sahabat ini. Warning : Gradually-Godlike! Naru, De EL el Pair : Jomblo Ngenes! Naruto, Jomblo Ngenes! Rizevim


**_~Bulan Purnama~_**

 _By : Spirit Punisher_

 _Disclaimer : Ichie Ishibumi & Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Warning : Gradually-Godlike! Naru, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Ide Pasaran, Jelek, DE EL EL_

 _Ide dan lainnya dibantu oleh Rian Syah Ilham (Facebook)_

 _Pair : (Masih) Jomblo! Naru, (Masih) Jomblo Rizevim_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hanyalah sebuah kisah dari sepasang sahabat yang telah berjanji dibawah terpaan kasih sayang sinar rembulan untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain. Great War, kematian, kehilangan, serta kebahagiaan adalah bumbu-bumbu penyedap untuk kisah sepasang sahabat ini._

 _._

 ** _~Bulan Purnama~_**

Padang rumput berwarna hijau terlihat sejauh mata memandang, hembusan angin musim panas yang khas membuat rumput bergoyang mengikuti kemana angin menuju. Sebuah batu nisan tertanam di salah satu bukit di dalam padang rumput itu.

 _'Asseylum vers Allusia'_

Itulah nama yang terpatri disana. Tiba-tiba, angin bertiup dengan kencangnya, lalu muncullah sebuah lingkaran kuning dengan ukiran indah di dalamnya. Muncul beberapa sosok makhluk di dalamnya.

Beberapa detik kepala mereka bergerak-gerak, ke kanan dan ke kiri, nampak seperti mencari sesuatu di ladang rumput tak berpenghuni itu. Akhirnya, kepala mereka berhenti menengok. Sorot mata mereka kini tertuju kepada satu-satunya batu nisan dari marmer itu. Derapan kaki dan suara rumput yang dipijak adalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar selain suara rumput dan beberapa tanaman lainnya yang saling bergesekan karena hembusan angin.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menghampiri batu nisan itu, sebelum akhirnya menunduk dan mencabuti rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh tak terkendali di makam itu berada.

"Nee, Seylum _-hime_. Bagaimana kabarmu di alam sana?"

Sosok bersurai pirang itu bersuara. Sepasang blue sapphire itu nampak mengkilat, menyembunyikan kesedihan dan kerinduan yang mendalam di tatapannya. _Maou_ Venom julukannya. Kedua tangannya masih bergerak kesana-kemari, mencabuti rumput liar yang ada.

"Hari ini aku membawa buah hati kita," ucapnya melanjutkan. Kini pandangannya beralih menuju dua anak kecil yang dapat dibilang serupa walau gender dan warna manik mata yang jadi pembeda. Yang laki-laki memiliki mata blue sapphire, mewarisi ayahnya, dengan rambut pirang jabrik tak beraturan yang menari-nari akibat hembusan angin. Satunya lagi adalah perempuan, iris emerald ia warisi dari sosok ibunya, yakni Asseylum vers Allusia. Surai pirang yang ia warisi dari kedua orangtuanya ia ikat _twin-tail_.

"Naruko dan Naruto… Apa kau merindukan mereka, Seylum _-hime?"_ tanyanya, walau ia tahu pertanyaan itu tak akan pernah dijawab oleh sang istri yang telah bersemayam dengan tenang. Tanpa ia sadari air mata meleleh begitu saja dari matanya, kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah dan tangan yang sedari tadi mencabuti rumput kini berpindah tempat menuju batu nisan itu, lalu ia elus dengan lembut. Lucifer, sosok bersurai silver yang menjadi bawahan serta sahabat sang Venom tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia beri tatapan penuh arti kepada Venom, lalu dielusnya puncak kepala sang putra. Rizevim Livan Lucifer namanya.

" _Tou-sama._ Mengapa Venom _-sama_ menangis?" tanya sosok polos Rizevim kepada ayahnya yang sedang mengusap kepalanya pelan. Hanya sebuah senyuman tulus dari sang ayah yang ia dapatkan. Anak yang masih lugu itu memberi tatapan penuh tanya kepada sang Raja Iblis pertama, yakni Venom.

"H-hime…. Aku merindukanmu," ucap Venom dengan nada terisak, sekuat tenaga ia tahan tangisannya, walau tetap saja terdengar isakan. Punggungnya bergetar menahan tangis. Sedangkan kedua anaknya yang masih tidak tahu apa-apa itu hanya khawatir melihat ayah mereka menjadi seperti itu.

" _Tou-chan_ , kau kenapa?" tanya anak perempuannya, Naruko Crocell. Namun hanya gelengan dari sang ayah yang ia dapatkan. Naruto, saudara dari Naruko tak berekspresi. Ia adalah anak jenius dan berpemikiran matang. Ia tahu betul mengapa sosok ayah menangis.

" _Tou-san_. Tolong geser," ucap bocah laki-laki itu. Sang ayah hanya mengikuti apa yang anaknya ucapkan. Segera setelah itu, Naruto sudah duduk disampingnya. Ia mengikuti apa yang ayahnya lakukan, membelai lembut batu nisan itu.

" _Kaa-san._ Kami menyayangimu."

DEG

Kedua iris blue sapphire sang ayah membola, mendengar apa yang anaknya katakan. Tak henti-hentinya air mata meleleh dari matanya.

"Walaupun kami tidak pernah mengetahui bagaimana rupamu. Namun kami tetap menyayangimu _Kaa-san._ Dan semoga arwahmu dapat tenang di alam sana."

Itulah ucapan dari Naruto, tanpa sadar setetes liquid jatuh dari pelupuk matanya yang indah.

"Kami menyayangimu, _kaa-san!"_

Naruko menambahi. Nada ceria terdengar di setiap kata yang ia lontarkan. Entah mengapa perasaan hangat datang bersamaan dengan sebuah hembusan pelan dari angin.

" _Hime… Aishiteru."_

Itulah ucapan selamat tinggal dari mereka, sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi meninggalkan padang rumput itu.

Namun. Sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, Venom merasakan suatu kehangatan yang benar-benar ia rindukan. Kehangatan yang tak akan pernah ia dapatkan lagi. Kehangatan dari cinta Asseylum.

 _'Aishiteru mo…. Minato-kun.'_

DEGG

Sebuah senyum tulus terpeta di wajah tampannya tatkala merasakan, dan bahkan mendengarnya. Lain lagi dengan Naruto, kedua bola sapphire miliknya membulat sempurna. Dapat ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sosok wanita yang amat cantik.

Rambut yang diikat kesamping, iris emerald yang teduh, gaun putih bak bidadari. Sosok transparan itu nampak sedang memeluk ayahnya dari belakang dan berbisik ' _Aishiteru mo, Minato-kun'_ kalau ia tidak salah dengar. Tidak salah lagi, sosok itu adalah….

Ibunya.

Kini sosok itu berjalan kearahnya, tubuh tak kasat matanya sedikit tertunduk, sebelum akhirnya memeluk Naruto yang masih terkejut. Pelukan yang hangat, penuh akan cinta, dan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

 _'Maaf karena telah meninggalkan kalian, Naru-kun. Tolong jaga baik-baik adik kecilmu.'_

"Baiklah…. _Kaa-san,"_ gumamnya pelan. Sebelum akhirnya ia lenyap tertelan lingkaran sihir. Hanya dapat ia lihat sosok sang ibu tengah melambai padanya. Sosok tersebut nampak berdiri tepat disebelah batu nisan miliknya.

' _Datanglah kembali lain kali.'_

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _~Kastil Crocell~_**

"Jadi… Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya sosok yang tengah duduk di singgasananya. Tubuhnya dibalut oleh jubah kebesaran khas _Maou_.

"Apakah anda yakin, Venom-sama?" tanya salah satu sosok yang kini sedang menunduk hormat kepada Venom.

"Aku telah membulatkan tekadku untuk ini, Beelzebub," jawabnya dengan berwibawa.

"Aku akan mundur dari jabatanku…"

"Dan sebagai gantinya, aku akan membagi Underworld untuk dipimpin oleh kalian berempat"

" _Ha'I, Venom-sama!"_

"Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, Asmodeus. Aku percayakan tanah air kita kepada kalian.

 _"Ha'I, Venom-sama!_ Akan kami jaga Dunia Bawah dengan nyawa kami! Akan kami babat habis makhluk yang berusaha untuk mengambil alih tanah kita!" ucap Asmodeus dengan penuh tekad dan keyakinan. Membuat para rekannya serta Venom tersenyum dibuatnya. Inilah yang Dunia Bawah cari, yakni para ksatria (Atau mungkin calon pemimpin?) yang yakin dan mampu melindungi tanah mereka.

"Baiklah…" Venom menjeda ucapannya.

"Dengan ini aku akan turun dari jabatanku sebagai _Maou!_ Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, Asmodeus, dengan ini aku tunjuk kalian sebagai _Maou_ di Underworld!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Saya kembali '-') Beberapa hari lagi saya akan ke Downers, lalu DDE : COD, lalu ke KSPK, dan terakhir DTB._**

 ** _Fic ini tak sepenuhnya ide saya. Salahkan Rian Syah Ilham yang membujuk saya untuk membuat fic ini '-') Walau fic ini masih saya anggap percobaan._**

 ** _Mengenai Venom? Kalian pasti sudah bisa nebak._**

 ** _Asseylum vers Allusia? Chara Heroine di Aldnoah Zero._**

 ** _Naruto Dark? Masih misteri, bahkan bagi saya sendiri juga masih misteri._**

 ** _Rizevim musuh Naruto? Jawaban sama seperti yg diatas._**

 ** _Dah itu aja._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Spirit Punisher : OFF!_**


End file.
